La Tradicion
by Bro-Chan
Summary: ¿Por que el destino insistia tanto en tenerla alli? Debajo del muerdago con Garfield Logan. ¿Sera su suerte? ¿Sera el karma? o ¿Sera un fanfic de Bro-chan? Oneshot Navideño ¡RaexBB!


Disclamer:Teen Titans no me pertenece ¬¬… pero algún día….algún día….. algún día verán mi nombre escribiendo los comics……Mientras le doy permiso a Winick de hacer los dramas que él quiera x)

**~~~~~~~~~~~La Tradición~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Oneshot Navideño~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

¡¿Por qué?! ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué el mundo, el universo y el _**karma **_la detestaban tanto? ¿Era porque era hija de Trigon? ¿Era por qué no pasaba mucho tiempo con sus amigos? ¿Era por antisocial? ¿Era por esa mentirilla blanca que le dijo a Cyborg acerca de su cabello en el desayuno? ¿Sería porque trataba más o menos mal a Chico Bestia? ¡Bah! Ni ella se engañaba. Lo trataba **pésimo** al desgraciado…..

Sobraban razones como para que su suerte la tuviera allí. Parada. Con los ojos muy abiertos. Debajo de ese estúpido adorno, ohhh si, el estúpido karma debía ser el culpable de tenerla allí abajo. Debajo del muérdago con Garfield Logan….

Con ese molesto silencio espectral al que se añadía la maldita mirada de TODAS las personas…ejem… quise decir ¬¬_ "Seres Vivos" _que se decían titanes por portar un condenado celular amarillo con tonos polifónicos.

¿Qué que hacían allí?. Ahhh bueno, esa historia comenzó en la mañana ¬¬

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flasback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Ella salía de su habitación, se había levantado temprano como de costumbre para mirar el alba, pero al abrir la puerta ¡Puff! Se encontró con esa maldita planta fuera de su puerta.

--Cyborg ¬¬…. --Fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente después de que visualizo esa arma navideña afuera de su puerta.

Era lo común…. todos los años los titanes tenían la "tradición" de adornar la torre como la familia tan unida que es, para esperar visitas el 24 de Diciembre de sus aliados y personas cercanas a ellos. Peeeero a esa tradición de "adornar" siempre se añadía la costumbre de colocar un muérdago por cada uno de los 5 titanes en cualquier parte que se les ocurriera de la mansión titánica. Es decir, un poder por persona. Solo que a "Cyborg", (El molesto robot bastardo) siempre le salían mal las cuentas y en lugar de poner uno ponía unos 20 u 30 ¬¬.

Si, bien tenía que admitirlo, al principio era divertido. Después de todo, ella, Chico Bestia y el dichoso chico "mitad-maquina" antes mencionado, se divertían poniendo las plantas por toda la casa, para hacer una "escenita" entre Robin y Starfire, que le demostrara al par de tortolos que eran el uno para el otro todas las navidades y ella participaba en esta asociación para descubrir a la pareja feliz. _Pero(Nuevamente u.ú),_ accidentalmente Robin y Starfire se volvieron pareja oficial después de lo de Tokio, por lo que al androide no tenia modo de alegrarse el dia y se le metió el chuckie por buscar un nuevo motivo de diversión ¿Y que creen? Esa nueva inspiración fue elegida traidoramente contra sus otros dos amigos. Es decir, ella y Chico Bestia. Porque según "el", entre Chico Bestia y ella existía un amor profundo (Pero más torpe) más _interesante aun _que el de Robin y Starfire.

Y ¡Guala! Bastarborg ahora se divertía cada santa navidad poniéndole trampas para que callera con Chico Bestia bajo de la tradición navideña de besarse debajo del muérdago. Cosa que gracias a Azar nunca pasaba. Porque ambos (Raven y Chico Bestia) se ponían de acuerdo para esquivar a toda costa las triquilluelaz de su amigo metálico.

Raven lo pasó de largo el muérdago por un costado, no sería este el año en que caería, eso era seguro.

Accedió a la sala principal dirigiéndose a la cocina, por alguna razón se le fueron las ganas de ir al techo a ver el amanecer con su amigo Robin, quien siempre estaba allí más relajado que de costumbre.

Encendió la estufa (Bien Raven no era buena en la cocina, pero era buenísima con el "fuego" después de todo era la hijita de Sir Infierno x)) para calentar su te.

Mientras un adormilado chico verde entraba al salón principal tallándose los ojos, pensaba que era el primero en levantarse, pero sus ojos que se iluminaron al notar **quien** más estaba allí.

--¡Raven!—Expreso con alegría aparente dispuesto a tirarla al suelo con un graaaan abrazo de oso que desgraciadamente no era "literalmente hablando" en cuanto a lo de oso.

--¿Qué?-- Raven se giro para saber quien la llamaba

Tap tap tap tap tap….Ese era el sonido de garritas que pertenecían al oso sonriente a punto de atacarla.

Y Raven, por acto reflejo de todas las fechas navideñas, antes de preocuparse por como mataría a Chico Bestia, se le ocurrió mirar al techo para saber que "regalitos" bonitos y humillantes le había dejado su amigo mitad maquina colgados sobre el techo.

Y allí estaba…..Ella estaba "justo" debajo del muérdago

**--¡CHICO BESTIA ESPERA!—**Se excuso con las manos con la esperanza de que Gar Logan entendiera de que si Cyborg los encontraba allí…….

--¡¿Qué espero Raven?!—Contesto feliz lanzándose peligrosamente contra la gótica con los brazos abiertos mientras la abrazaba muy fuerte. Raven trato de anular la caída, pero el plan no le salió muy bien, ya que en vez de sostenerse de la mesa se sostuvo de…ejem u.ú….la estufa sobre la que estaba cocinando.

--¡AHHHH!—Profirió un grito ahogado la cuervo al tocar la estufa caliente que le quemo sus pobre e inocentes dedos grises, la cual soltó inmediatamente.

Y allí estaba en el suelo, con un neandertal 2 años menor que ella, el cual ya se había destransformado y los dedos índice y majadero, ejem, quiero decir ù.u….."Medio" sufriendo por la quemadura, pero todo eso no le importaba, se le olvido, ya que ella no podía despegar la vista de cierto objeto, estaba mirando el techo con angustia--…ejem….Chico Bestia ¿Te puedes levantar?

Ese tono sorprendió al cuenta chistes. No sonaba como si Raven estuviera enojada como de costumbre, más bien parecía…..Mmmmm……..¿Como decirlo?…..¿Nerviosa?

--Si Rae—Contesto positivamente poniéndose de pie y dándole una mano para ayudarle a levantarse

--¿Rae?—La miro inquisitivamente-- ¿Oye Rae que….? ¿Rae? ¿Rae que estas…..? O///o—Ohhhh, Chico Bestia noto que era lo que estaba mirando la mujer de las sombras--¡¡¡¡¡AHHH!!!!!—Grito espantado mientras su corazón comenzaba hacer algo más que ser una bomba de sangre a toda velocidad. ¿Cómo había sido TAN estúpido? Había olvidado completamente que Cyborg les tenía trampas por toda la torre.

Miro a su compañera, tratando de descifrar su expresión.

--Oye no…--Raven comenzó a negar—No tenemos porque, quiero decir, olvidemos la tradición, Cyborg no está siquiera aquí como para obligarnos a…..

--…..….¿Besarnos?

--No lo digas en voz alta….. ¬¬—Le dijo la hija de Trigon mientras un rubor furioso amenazaba con aparecer en su cara.—Simplemente pasémoslo por alto, ni siquiera soy de aquí como para seguir las festividades religiosas de aquí. Al demonio, solo olvidémoslo

--Ya lo sé, pero…..—Chico Bestia pegaba la punta de sus dedos entre si nerviosamente--…..…Es…….… _**La Tradición….**_

--¿Qué tradición?—Pregunto una 3ra voz en la escena

--¡AHHHHHHH! O///O—Chico Bestia y Raven saltaron mecánicamente uno metro separándose del otro a la vez que se alejaban del arma homicida sin salir de su presencia, rechazaron mirarse a los ojos naturalmente. –O.O……¿S-Star..fire? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas parada allí?

--Oh, buenos días amigos ^_^--Expreso con la alegría característica de ella. Chico Bestia y Raven abrían contestado "Buenos días" del mismo modo que ella, si no los hubiera encontrado en tan _interesante_ situación, dejando un silencio bien chulo a medias. Star paso su mirada de Chico Bestia a Raven-- ¿De qué tradición hablaban?

--Uhhhh…-El joven de ojos esmeraldas balbuceo un poco--….Pues de la del muérdago. — Respondió al mismo tiempo que Raven le lanzaba una mirada asesina. Es decir, pudo inventarse cualquier otra cosa.

--Ohhh, se refieren a la planta que yo y nuestro amigo Cyborg ponemos TODOS los años por TODA la torre.

--¡TU LE AYUDAS! Ò.Ó—Respondieron al unisonó el Raveast con frustración evidente.

--Siiiiii, es muy divertido n.n ¿Qué significa?—Pregunto realmente sin idea la pelirroja

--Ahhhhh…--Raven se llevaba una competencia de balbuceos contra Chico Bestia.—Bueno, pues la tradición dice que las dos personas debajo del muérdago deben de……

Oh Azar, ya podía ella preverlo, podía ver que preguntitas nuevas e inocentes era capaz de hacerle Starfire justo después de que le dijeran la función de esas ramitas de hojas graciosas en el techo. Su mente volaba en cuanto a las posibilidades de lo que se fuera a venir.

**-------------------------------Imaginación de Raven----------------------------------------------------------------------**

--Bueno, pues la tradición dice que las dos personas debajo del muérdago deben de besarse Starfire—Respondió la dama de las sombras como sin nada

--Se supone que se hace según una tradición mágica que dice que las personas que se besen bajo el muérdago encontraran el amor verdadero……--Continuo con cultura irreal Beast Dude--Si es una pareja la que sigue la tradición es por fertilidad.

--Ahhhhh…..—Expreso la extraterrestre comprendiéndolo "casi" todo—¿Entonces lo de ustedes es por fertilidad?

--……….¬¬x No Starfire, no es por fertilidad.

--Ohhh ¿Enserio?—Responde con alegría inmensa mas calmada--¿Y el beso es con pasión o nada mas de amigos?

--………¬¬x—Venita palpitando en la frente de Raven

**------------------------------Fin de la imaginación de Raven----------------------------------------------------------**

Pero como Raven no es la única titán presente en la escena, agregaremos lo que paso por las cabecitas raras de semi-anime de Chico Bestia.

**------------------------Imaginación de Chico Bestia--------------------------------------------------------------------**

--Bueno, pues la tradición dice que las dos personas debajo del muérdago deben de besarse Starfire.-- Respondió la dama de las sombras como sin nada

--Ohhh que bien, ¿Puedo ver?—Pregunta con tranquilidad la titán espacial

--Claro. De cualquier modo estoy perdidamente enamorada de Chico Bestia y siempre quise hacer esto con una amiga viéndome—No tengo que poner quien dijo esto en el sueño despierto de Chico Bestia ;D

--Ya lo sé Raven, déjame complacerte—Responde como galan Beast Dude plantándole un beso de lleno a la hechicera en los labios con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.—Me encantas…

--¡Santo cielos! ¡Besas PEOR que **ROBIN**!

--¿Qué…… "Robin"? …………….O.O?............. –Pregunto en estado de shock Beast Dude con la gotica en brazos

--Oh perdón ¿Dije Robin? Quize decir **GNARRK**

**--**¿G…..narrk? O.O...........**¡¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!—**Grito desgarrador

**---------------------------------Fin de la imaginación de Chico Bestia------------------------------------------------**

--¡AH!—Dijeron Chico Bestia y Raven a la vez, por lo que se acababan de imaginar.

Mientras la Tamaraneana tenía su propia idea de lo que le iban a decir.

**-----------------------------------Imaginación de Starfire----------------------------------------------------------------**

--Bueno, pues la tradición dice que las dos personas debajo del muérdago deben de bailar la conga hasta que se les hinchen los pies Starfire—Respondió la dama de las sombras como sin nada

--Ohhh que maravilloso n.n Suena muy divertido…. ¿Puedo bailar con ustedes?

--Claro—Responde Raven con una sonrisa—Entre mas mejor

--¡Yupi!

**----------------------------------Fin de la imaginación de Starfire-----------------------------------------------------**

Devuelta a la realidad, específicamente en el living de la Torre T en Jump city. Raven quedo con su ya tan afamada frase incompleta

--Bueno, pues la tradición dice que las dos personas debajo del muérdago deben de…

--**¡HACERSE UN CORTE DE CABELLO!—**La interrumpió vilmente el joven animal ya que no se le ocurrió que mas decir.

--…….Hacerse un……..¿Un corte de cabello?—Preguntaron Starfire **y Raven **con la misma cara de WTF?

………………….Silencio incomodo………………………

--¡Ah si!—Concordó Raven siguiéndole el juego—Es la tradición que las dos personas debajo del muérdago se corten el cabello entre sí, para que así puedan…..—Los violetas ojos de ella pasaron a los de Chico Bestia en busca de ayuda, pero él estaba igual de agotado en ideas que ella—Conocerse mejor…..—No era posible que Starfire creyese algo taaan tonto.

--……………………………..

--O.O………………………. Oh siiiii n.n—Expreso de repente la princesa de Tamaran—Es como la tradición Tamaraneana de vernos los Yorgknos para saber más el uno del otro. Esta bien amigos, no los molesto…… prosigan….—Finalizo dándoles la espalda dispuesta a salir del living

--…………¿Raven?....¿Que son los Yorgknos?—Pregunto el titán joven a su amiga con curiosidad

--¿Cómo quieres que sepa?—Le respondió en voz baja al chico pero antes de que Starfire abandonara la habitación, la llamo—¡Oye Star!

--¿Si amiga Raven?—Se giro un poco la titán intergaláctica

--¿Podrías….no decirle a Cyborg nada de lo que paso aquí….? Es decir, lo de que estuvimos debajo del muérdago y no cumplimos con la tradición….seee, tu entiendes.

--O.O………..--Starfire la miro un tanto sorprendida—Claro amiga Raven n.n—Le sonrió amistosamente y Raven pudo confiar en que Starfire no diría nada. Y la chica pelirroja abandono la habitación.

--Sera mejor que nos alejemos de aquí y finjamos que esto jamás ocurrió.

--Esa es tu gran forma de solucionar las cosas verdad Raven ¬¬--La reprendió el menor claramente disgustado con la actitud de su amiga

--¿Qué? ¿Quieres que Cyborg nos encuentre aquí y nos moleste toda la semana?—Le interrogo la chica de cabellos violáceos.

Chico Bestia poso sus ojos en el muérdago por un momento pensando(O lo que sea que Chico Bestia pueda hacer con su mente) y de la planta pasaron a la mirada fría de Raven que le miraba directamente.

--No—Respondió al final y ambos abandonaron la escena dirigiéndose cada uno por su lado.

Eran las 11:00 am, los titanes preparaban, decoraban, arreglaban cada cosa en la Torre T con velocidad inhumana, excepto Robin claro, pero él lo hacía con velocidad humana acrobática. Los Titanes Este, Norte, Sur, etcétera etcétera iban a venir a la Torre de los primeros, los mejores, los mas guau titanes que se ganaron el show antes que ellos jojojo. Iba a ser una gran fiesta con todas las personas que habían conocido en su última misión peligrosa en la que habían enfrentado y congelado a la gran mayoría de los enemigos conocidos.

--¿Quién es?—Pregunto Starfire después del timbre

--Starfire nadie timbro la puerta…--Caray, ¿Me engañaron? O.O

--Ya lo sé novio Robin, solo estaba practicando n.n—Los cuatro titanes restantes se quedaron viendo a la extraterrestre un buen rato con cara de WTF?.

--Chico Bestia ¿Me prestas el martillo?—Se escucho la voz de Raven entre el silencio, ella estaba acomodando un par de calcetas con dulces.

--Claro Raven, ahora te lo llevo—Contesto amablemente Beas man llevándole la herramienta—Aquí tienes—se la entrego

--Gracias

--Raven, Bestita. ¡MIREN LO QUE HAY ARRIBA DE USTEDES?

--¡AHHHH! O///o—Chico Bestia y Raven se alejaron rápidamente sin voltear hacia el techo, que fuera Cyborg quien se los dijera ya era suficiente

--Hay una mosca pasándoles por encima, mátenla con el matamoscas—Explico el androide con una sonrisa picarona, ya que en realidad no había ninguna de sus trampas por donde estaban parados.

--¡Vete al infierno Cyborg! ¬¬--Contesto sin más la gótica, irritada de que el robot les jugara tantas bromas aprovechándose del trauma que les había dejado con tantos estúpidos muérdagos.

"Tin dong" fue el sonido del timbre

--………………….¿Star no vas a abrir?—Pregunto la chica cuervo

--Ah si n.n—Dijo la pelirroja volviendo en si mientras iba a abrir la puerta—Demonios, debí de haber practicado mas—Se dijo en voz baja a si misma antes de abrir la puerta de la sala—¡Abeja! ¡Speedy! ¡Mas! ¡Menos! ¿Quién es ese? O.O

--¡Soy Aqualad!—Lo regaño el del traje azul-- ¿No me recuerdas? Ó.ò Estabas enamorada de mí

--Claaaaroooo—Contesto la tamaraneana con ironía, bueno, pasen por favor

--Jeje—Abeja no pudo evitar reír de que no se acordaran de su amigo—Vamos equipo—Le indico al resto.

--¡Hola Abejita!—La saludo Cyborg desde la escalera mientras le ponía esferas al árbol.

--¡Hola Chispita! ¿Si es cierto que ya tienes novia?

--O.o ahhh, oh si!, bien, veras…Sarah es….

--¿Una lavadora?

--Nooooooo Ò.Ó-- La reprendió Cyborg enojado—Es una chica ¬¬, ¿Qué paso? ¿Celosa?.—Contesto con una sonrisa--¿Qué rayos…? ¿Qué…? NO ESPERA, ¡ABEJAAAAAAAAAH!

Ese fue el sonido de Cyborg cayendo al suelo torpemente de la escalera xD

--¿Qué hay Robin?—Saludo Speedy a su rival de enmascarado competitivo

--Hola Speedy—Le regreso el saludo el líder de los Teen Titans con una sonrisa de Oreja a oreja

--¿Por qué tienen tantos muérdagos sobre el techo? A este paso terminare besando a Aqualad debajo de uno de estos

--¡Ay no! Qué asco, preferiría besar a una ballena—Expreso desde atrás el chico pez con angustia

--¡Era un decir idiota!—Aseguro el de las flechas con rapidez—Además yo estaba hablando con Robin, ¿Verdad Robin? ¿Robin? ¿ROBIN?—Dick había hecho el acto de desaparición como Raven por la conversación tan rara que le saco Speedy.

Y de repente…..¡FIUUUUUM! hubo una ventisca DENTRO de la torre

--¡Te dije que todos nos esperarían en la sala!

--¡Esta bien, ya bájame idiota ¬¬!—Regaño Jinx a su compañero Kid Flash irritada porque la llevaba en brazos--¿Todavía no terminan de arreglar la casa?—Los cinco titanes protagonistas le mandaron una mirada fría a la bruja, ya que efectivamente: No habían acabado.

--¡Hey Rae! Cuelga este allí arriba.—Dijo Chico Bestia pasándole un objeto a su "amiga"

--Chico Bestia, para que quieres que cuelgue mas muérdagos ¬¬ no ves que Cyborg ya invadió la casa con esto.

--Ya se, peroooo…..Seria muy gracioso que alguien cayera allí enfrente en la sala en donde en medio de todos jeje—Se rio aniñadamente el cuentachistes

--¬¬…..Ok, pásame aca.—Cedio la hechicera colgándolo en la mitad del living

Y así era, esta sería una graaaan fiesta como ya habíamos especificado arriba, una fiesta loca, los titanes al fin habían terminado de arreglar toda la mansión titánica y los invitados iban llegando. Sarah, Killowat, Jericho, Kole, Gnarrk, Timmy, Melvin, Teether, Bobby xD, ejem bien, prosigo: Pantha, Heraldo, Donna, Cassie, Fixit, Rayo, Trueno, Hot Spot, Argente, ohhh joder, son muchos ¬¬

Como sea era una fiesta…..Una fiesta muy Raveast

--¿No hay alcohol?--Pregunto Kid Flash a Cyborg en medio de la fiesta

--No, solo hay jugo Ades

--Ahhhh, es casi lo mismo :)—Dijo dirigiéndose a asaltar el refrigerador

--Hey Rae, ¿Te estás divirtiendo?—Pregunto Garfield Logan a la chica de ojos violetas

--No, ¬¬, ya sabes cómo odio a la gente.

--Raven—La hechicera sintió como alguien le jalaba la capa y la llamaba por su nombre

--¿Melvin?..... ¿Dónde está Bobby?—Le pregunto la chica tratando de sonar más amable cuando vio a los tres niños que había cuidado debajo de ella.

--Hola Melvin n.n—La saludo el Chico Bestia a la pequeña.

--¡Hola caballito!—Dijo recordando la vez que el chico los había cuidado y habían destrozado el espejo de Raven—Jeje, esta niña me cae bien Rae—Le dijo en voz baja a la dama obscura

--Si, a mí también me agrada mucho…--Le contesto en el mismo nivel de volumen

--¿Y ya son novios?—Pregunto inocentemente la rubia

--¬¬…..ok, ya no me agrada tanto…..Vayan a jugar con Bobby afuera Melvin—Le sugirió la chica cuervo

--Si—Dijo educadamente la niña, llevándose a Timmy y Teether con una sonrisa que por un momento a Raven le recordó a Cyborg

--¡Pero tengan cuidado!—Les grito mientras se alejaban y ambos jovenes callaban. ¿Por que repentinamente sintio un toque de culpa? Penso la chica en su propia mente

--¿Qué hacen aquí juntitos?—Pregunto el mitad maquina detrás de ellos con una sonrisa y Raven y Chico Bestia sintieron un escalofrió al escuchar su voz.—No se asusten ¬¬ nada mas voy por refrescos.—Les dijo riéndose de su cara de shock—Pero tengan cuidado…..—Dijo dejándolos solos

--Oye Chico Bestia…..—Dudo un momento antes de decir lo que debía decir—No sería un poco más seguro si…..no sé, ¿Pasáramos el día de hoy por separado?.—Chico Bestia volteo a mirarla como si Raven le hubiera dicho la cosa más vil y horrible sobre el planeta, bien, ella ya le había dicho que se largara muchas veces antes, pero esta vez se lo decía de un modo más delicado, jamás se lo había dicho como si le incomodara.

--Esta bien—Dijo perdiéndose entre las personas en la fiesta.

Y Raven, por segunda vez, después de que Malchior le rompiera e hiciera mil pedazos su corazón, se sintió sola cuando lo vio abandonar la habitación.

Las cosas seguían hechas una locura, la música sonaba, los adornos brillaban y todos parecían estarla pasando bien. Todos menos ella.

Se sentía extraña, todas sus navidades en Azarath las tenía que pasar dentro del templo y eran de una u otra forma algo nuevo para ella. Ya recordaba de otro modo la navidad pasada en la que le habían regalado su librero, pero aun entre tanta gente, se sentía vacía, se sentía….¿Culpable? ¿Pero de qué?

Era lo mejor después de todo que se alejaran por lo menos ese día ¿no?. Fuese lo que fuese era una terrible sensación, una sensación que debía retener como siempre…. ¿Pero? ¿Y si eso lo empeoraba? Aun recordaba el despapaye que ocasiono que sintiera miedo por una estúpida película. ¿Sentía había hecho algo mal? ¿Qué le debía algo?. Raven sintió un escalofrió nada desagradable pero traumante con lo que le siguió…..¿Sentía que le debía un beso? Oh joder, Raven paso una mano de frustración por su cara ¬¬ ¿Que estupidez era esa? Al diablo, solo tenía que disculparse y ya, no tenía que llegar y hacer el ridículo por un accidente que ocurrió en la mañana.

Se levanto y sin pensárselo tanto se dirigió a través del pasillo.

Mientras nuestro adorado joven bestia pasaba por el pasillo que dirigía al gimnasio bajando las escaleras, ¿A que iba al gimnasio?, a nada realmente ¬¬, no crean que el bastardo es muy atleta. Pero el sabía que no habría nadie allí que pudiera interrumpirlo.

Se sentía extraño, normalmente le agradaba la idea alegre de pasar la navidad con todos sus amigos. Pero le faltaba algo, le faltaba Raven. Recordaba como las navidades pasadas tenían que esquivar las armas puestas sobre el techo, pero se escabullían juntos y no había razón para estar separados. Era divertido intercambiar regalos, sonreír entre todos. ¿Por qué no se sentía feliz? Estaba allí toda la fiesta con sus amigos, solo era la chica obscura la que no pasaría el día con el.

Pero…..

Chico Bestia miro el techo, había uno de los adornos románticos sobre él en la pared superior del gimnasio.

¿Y si….sentía algo por Raven que no hubiese sentido alguna vez por los demás?

Se estremeció.

Mientras, la chica en la que pensaba recorría el pasillo de su habitación y la de Chico bestia (Y el baño) buscándolo con la mirada, después de un rato, luego pensó un poco. Ya que lo encontrara ¿De qué se iba a disculpar?

Regreso sobre sus pasos, estaban a punto de cenar y ella esperaba que su amigo no faltara allí.

Entro al living y lo busco, el idiota tenia que estar por alguna parte por toda la herencia Azar!

--¡¿A quien buscas Raven?!—Le pregunto repentinamente apareciendo de sabe donde Cyborg con una de esas cosas en la mano y ella del puro trauma dio 2 pasos atrás

--Auch—Se quejo un muchacho contra el que choco—Ten más cuidado Raven ¬¬--Raven se giro para mirar a la cara a quien la había regañado

--¿Chico Bestia?

--Ay si, lo siento, ya salgo de tu camino—Dijo dándole la espalda apenado, recordando lo que acordaron hace un momento

--Chico Bestia lamento lo que….—No pudo completar la frase, un chico rubio de cabello rizado le llamo la atención cuando detrás de Chico Bestia apuntaba hacia arriba de ellos completamente mudo.

Oh no…….

¿Era idea suya o Gnarrk y Kole miraban en la misma dirección?

Oh no……

¿Era idea suya o no eran los únicos?

Oh no…..

¿Era idea suya o TODOS los titanes presentes los estaban encerrando en un circulo

Oh no…..

¡¿Era idea suya o estaba en el mismo lugar en donde ella y Chico Bestia habían decidido poner esa cosa?!

No~No~No~No~No~No~No~No~No~No~No~No~No~No~No~No~No~No~No~No~No~No~No~No~No

"_Sería muy gracioso que alguien cayera allí enfrente en la sala en donde en medio de todos"_

Claaaro, estaba segura de que cuando Chico Bestia le había dicho eso, no se refería a ellos 2 como victimas

¿Cómo había sido tan estúpida? No había caído en ninguna de las trampas de Cyborg pero si en la suya propia! Habia sentenciado su propio fin.

Y aquí es donde comenzamos

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Fin del Flashback ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Sobraban razones como para que su suerte la tuviera allí. Parada. Con los ojos muy abiertos. Debajo de ese estúpido adorno, ohhh si, el estúpido karma debía ser el culpable de tenerla allí abajo. Debajo del muérdago con Garfield Logan….Y no entendía aun para nada de lo que pasaba

Miraba las expresiones de los presentes con esa misma estúpida, sadica y** picarona **sonrisa que les mandaba su amigo metalico todos los días. No escuchaba siquiera lo que decían. Le fallaba la audición y solo escuchaba por pequeños lapsos de tiempo las palabras "Tradicion" y "Beso". Esta ultima naturalmente le dejo un tic permanente en el ojo. No se atrevía a mirar a su compañero, no se atrevía a mirar el techo con esa estúpida cosa. Solo sentía el bullicio y la desesperación a un ritmo tan acelerado como al que iba su corazón.

Y hecha una sombra, tal y como solucionaba las cosas, entre tanta gente……..Simplemente "Desaparecio"

Hubo un silencio después de esto

--¡Raven!—Comento preocupado el titán joven haciéndose entre la genta para seguirla

La siguió entre los pasillos, corriendo a toda velocidad dirigiéndose a su habitación….Y estaba allí, fuera de su habitación, apoyada sobre la puerta, sin entrar en silencio.

--Raven….—La llamo con tacto pero ella no le respondió

Ella se sentía como el ser mas estúpidamente estúpido en su estúpido mundo. Y aun sentía que le debía algo….

--Rae…--Intento de nuevo pero solo consiguió que la hechicera se girara a mirarle los ojos con cierta vergüenza notoria en su mirada.

Se incorporo, era ahora o nunca….

--Ra…..—Poco a poco sin darse cuenta, de lo ultimo que se entero Chico Bestia fue de que ella lo estaba besando.

Besando de verdad, por amor, porque se lo debía, porque era….._**La Tradición**_

Y el, como el Chico Bestia tan educado que es…Se dejo consentir por las caricias bucales que le daba la gotica a ojos cerrados. Sus sentidos no reaccionaban. Sus labios eran lentos, amaestrados, poco lascivos para provenir de una chica mitad demonio. Pero ¿Por qué negarlo? Eran deliciosos por así decirlo. El le respondió lentamente, con la misma gentileza con la que ella le trataba. El sabía que bien mañana iban a fingir que no había pasado nada, pero hoy, estaba dispuesto a no hacerlo.

Y después de un corto lapso de tiempo…termino. No fue perfecto, pero fue "Suyo" y eso era mejor que cualquier índice de perfección.

--Lo siento—Se disculpo la chica sin saber porque mirando al suelo.

--Raven….¿Porque…..?

--Tu lo dijiste…..Es la Tradición y yo no había cumplido como debía --Respondió con voz clara para no tener que repetirlo.

--Si…..—Contesto confuso pero feliz el chico verde--¿Quieres….ir a cenar?

--No lo creo, tengo que acomodar mis pensamientos(Con pensamientos claramente se refirió a "Emociones o Emoticlones")—Respondio calmadamente—Creo que al menos podre descansar al fin de la culpa.

--¿Culpa? ¿Culpa de que?—Pregunto confuso con una ceja al aire su compañero

--Pues porqueeee….—Raven vacilo un momento—Oh diablos, porque te debía lo del living ¬¬

--Ahhh, eso, cierto jeje…. Pero……viéndolo científicamente….caímos DOS veces sobre el muérdago Raven….

* * *

--Pero eso con un bueno corte de cabello se arregla —Contesto apenado al ver la mirada fría de asesina serial que le mando Raven—Como sea, Buenas noches Rae—Dijo dándose la vuelta para volver al salón

--Si... y Chico Bestia…--Lo llamo antes de que se retirara

--¿Si Rae?

--Feliz Navidad—Respondió cortante con una sonrisa discreta mientras se perdía en la oscuridad de su habitación, dejando a Chico Bestia con una perfecta cara de niño imbécil…de niño imbécil feliz.

Para ti, como buen fan de RaexBB que eres, este es tu final feliz, Bro-chan te dedica felices fiestas, bien, como dije antes....este es tu final feliz…pero no el final de la historia…..

Robin y Starfire recogían los estragos de basura que habían quedado después de la fiesta, Cyborg dormía como bebe geton sobre el sillón babeando.

--¿Ya es todo?—Le pregunto la extraterrestre a su novio

--Casi…¿Star me podrías pasar el martillo?— ¡Oh no! Es el martillo del mal O:

--Por supuesto novio Robin—Contesto alegre llevándoselo

--Gracias Star….Hey mira—Apunto al techo el ayudante de Batman

--Wow…..

--Seeee….Muerdago…

--Si, deberíamos cumplir con la tradición

--Si…--Contesto el chico maravilla acercándose a la Tamaraneana

--Yo voy por las **TIJERAS**

--¿Las tijeras? O.O—Reacciono Robin después de que Star lo dejara plantado con los ojos cerrado--¡Espera Star! ¿Para que son las tijeras…..

Ohhh Robin…..No sabes lo que le espera a tu amado cabello (Rie con malicia)

**Fin xD**

**Felices Fiestas**

* * *

**Referencias:**

TTG # 5 Monster Zit.-"Con pensamientos claramente se refirió a "Emociones o Emoticlones""

Fear Itself .-"Aun recordaba el despapaye que ocasiono que sintiera miedo por una estúpida película"

El Fin 1pt.-"Bien Raven no era buena en la cocina, pero era buenísima con el "fuego""

Trouble in Tokyo.- "Robin y Starfire se volvieron pareja oficial después de lo de Tokio"


End file.
